


Grand Line University

by snurps



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snurps/pseuds/snurps
Summary: A collection of drabbles collected from the ask-modern-au-strawhats tumblr askblog, featuring a group of kiddos just trying to be the kings and queens of university. Please send in prompts to that blog if you like! These drabbles are in no particular order.





	1. Zoro and Sanji: Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do Sanji and Zoro room together without murdering each other??"

So Zoro and Sanji barely knew of each other’s existence during their freshman year, but they were assigned roommates for their sophomore year. They got along like normal human beings at first, but then their bad habits started creeping in, like Sanji smoking and bringing girls over all the time, and Zoro drinking and staying out until late at night. They started getting on each other’s nerves and fighting constantly. 

Their first major fight was, in fact, over girls, because Zoro felt that Sanji was pathetic for always bending to the whims of any girl who looked his way, not to mention that the way he viewed women was degrading to them. Sanji retorted that if he felt that way, then why did he work out so much and walk around shirtless all the time, attracting girls’ attention? What other reason was he doing it for? Was he trying to compensate for something? After this fight, they started getting on each other’s bad side more often, and after exhausting everything else, they even resorted to picking on the littlest things about each other, from Zoro’s mossy green hair to Sanji’s inexplicably curly brows.

Their relationship settled into one of reluctant brotherhood, however. It helped that Nami, who they got to know later in the semester, eventually got sick of their fights and started collecting $20 each every time they fought in front of her. Every day, Zoro stopped by the cafe where Sanji worked for a cup of coffee, and every evening, Sanji cooked for Zoro, asking for his critique. After their usual banter, Zoro would usually give his honest opinion about it. They also went grocery shopping together on weekends, and Sanji dragged Zoro to clubs and parties from time to time, and Zoro obliged if only to get his hands on some alcohol.

Deep down, they also respected each other. Zoro admired Sanji’s compassion and genuine love for people, his passion for cooking, his dependability, and how damn hot-headed he is, always fun to annoy. Sanji secretly looked up to Zoro, who naturally gave off this cool aura, the picture of masculinity, and how loyal and devoted he was to his friends, how he worked so hard for his dreams, and how he knew which lines never to cross when they fought. 

They ended up becoming genuine brothers when Sanji would find Zoro passed out after some workout or late night study session, and get him a blanket and leave him breakfast in the morning. And when Zoro would come to Sanji’s aid whenever he was trying to defend a female friend, because if Sanji alone didn’t scare off the stranger already, then Zoro’s death glare definitely did. And in such ways they had each others’ back.

When time came to select junior year housing, Sanji applied for an apartment off campus, somewhat closer to the Baratie where he worked in the evenings. When he needed a roommate, Zoro willingly volunteered, ostensibly to annoy him, but also because he truly enjoyed Sanji’s cooking, and besides, they had eventually figured out how to live with each other. Sanji no longer smoked inside the dorm, and Zoro stopped slamming the door whenever he came home late. Of course they still fight - that’s just how their relationship is, but they get along fine on their own too.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if one of them is going through a depressive episode, or is found during a panic attack by the other (asking for sanj & zoro) how do they react in the beginning, & then by when they’re bros?" (1/2)

This shitty asshole. Why did Sanji have to room with him? What a total musclehead. It was 2 am and he still wasn’t home yet.

Sanji sat on the edge of his bed, trying to light a cigarette, but his hands trembled and he couldn’t get a flame to spark. He made a noise of frustration, set aside the lighter, and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He paced around the room before walking outside, making his way to the kitchen, getting out bowls and trays, and finding flour, baking soda, sugar, and chocolate chips.

Firstly, he washed his hands and preheated the oven to 375 degrees Fahrenheit. His hands moved expertly, practiced, as he prepared the cookie dough, mixing together the flour, baking soda, and sugar. Eventually, he found the mix satisfactory and added in chocolate chips before mixing again. Then he scooped the dough out onto a tray, fitting about a dozen cookies, and placed it in the oven. And then he repeated with another batch. And another. And another.

Zoro finally entered the dorm building and, on his way to the stairs, passed by the kitchen, smelling the sweet scent of cookies. He didn’t really like sweet things, but he wondered who the hell was baking cookies at 3 in the morning. He peeked through the door, and who else did he see but his roommate sitting in a chair by the table, surrounded by dozens of cookies.

Uh, what the fuck. What was his problem? He was so weird. Zoro opened the door and stepped in, taking a cookie and idly munching on it. Damn, this cookie was good.

“What’s up, cook? You usually go to sleep way earlier.”

As soon as Zoro stepped inside, Sanji froze up and refused to look at him. Damn it, here he was, of all people. Why couldn’t he just have gone straight to the dorm and gone to sleep? Why did he have to catch Sanji at a time like this? “Nothing.”

“Bullshit. What, you wanna hand these out to girls tomorrow or something?”

Zoro put down his bag but stayed standing up. He looked down on Sanji, who still refused to meet his gaze.

“It’s none of your business, asshole,” grumbled Sanji, who finally stood up and stared him straight back. But Zoro could see that his eyes were bloodshot, and he was still trembling slightly.

“None of my business, my ass. But whatever, don’t tell me if you don’t want to… Let’s clean up and go back to our room.” Zoro found some tupperware and started putting the cookies in the containers. Sanji simply watched him, slightly confused. He had never seen this side of Zoro before.

Zoro finished putting away the cookies and placed the trays in the sink. He grabbed his bag and the containers and turned toward Sanji. “Let’s head back? You look like shit by the way. You should smoke a cigarette or something.”

Sanji tensed a bit at Zoro’s words. Of course he still had to bite at him. “I tried, dumbass.” And of course he had to bite back. But he followed behind Zoro as they took the stairs to their room on the second floor.

Zoro left the cookies on his desk as Sanji shut the door. Well, they really could hand the cookies out tomorrow. He was sure the girls would go crazy or whatever after receiving a cookie from Sanji. He made like eighty cookies, damn.

“Alright, go to sleep, cook.”

“I have to get up in like two hours.”

“Fuck that. Take tomorrow off.”

Sanji didn’t respond for a few moments. He eventually nodded and shuffled to his bed. He paused beside it and mumbled, “Thanks.” Zoro hummed in response. Sanji got in bed without changing, and finally exhaustion hit him, and he passed out fairly quickly.

Zoro stayed up for a little while longer, finishing some homework, but he still peeked at Sanji before he went to sleep just to make sure he was alright. Sleeping like a baby. He was fine, whatever happened to him that night.

Sanji awoke the next morning at 10 am. He really slept through class, huh? Zoro was long gone. He cleaned up and made a simple breakfast for himself. He’d try to make it to his shift at the cafe at least, and he’d probably give away the cookies there. As he munched on his toast, Sanji suddenly heard his phone ring. And he knew who was calling. And this person was why he was an absolute wreck last night. He picked up the phone.

“Sanji. Listen to me. Come back home. You don’t have to be studying wi-”

“Shut the fuck up. Never call me again.“ 

And Sanji hung up. He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag and slowly exhaling the smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Zoro and Sanji's sophomore year, toward the beginning of their relationship, during which they shared a dorm room, when they hadn't become familiar with each other yet. Just in case it's not clear, the phone call was from Judge, asking Sanji to come home and work for the family company instead of becoming a worthless cook and studying with such lower-class students. The night before, just before the fic starts, he and Sanji got into a fight over the phone about this, and their fight lasted for hours until 2 am.


End file.
